


Alfajiri

by mimamu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Africa, Animagus, Astronomy, Astronomy Tower, Autumn, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hogwarts, Kissing, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Stars, Uagadou, Uganda
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Skotlannissa on yleensä kylmä. Lyhyt kesä on ehkä miellyttävän leuto, mutta mitä iloa siitä on, kun valoisat yöt eivät sovellu tähtitaivaan tarkkailuun."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Öinen taivas on pilvetön, ja Aurora jää tuijottamaan Pohjantähteä, pohjoisen tähtitaivaan kiintopistettä. Lokakuinen tuulenpuuska enteilee jo talvea. Se tunkeutuu villakankaisen viitan läpi saaden naisen hytisemään kauttaaltaan.  
    "Hyvää yötä, professori Sinistra", sanoo ruskeahiuksinen tyttö, joka on juuri saanut purettua kaukoputkensa jalustan. He ovat kahden, sillä muut oppilaat ovat jo lähteneet.  
    Aurora hymyilee. "Hyvää yötä, Hermione."  
    Hermione on poikkeuksellisen lahjakas oppilas, jolle ei tuota vaikeuksia kertoa, että Pohjantähti, latinankieliseltä nimeltään Alfa Ursae Minoris, on Pienen karhun kirkkain tähti. Mutta laskeutuessaan tähtitornin tutun jyrkkiä kierreportaita Aurora tietää, ettei tytöstä koskaan tule tähtitieteilijää. Pelkkä tiedonjano ei riitä: tähtitieteilijän tuli omistautua yötaivaalle intohimoisesti.  
    Tylypahkan linnassa vetää, mutta Aurora osaa jo varautua pinoamalla sänkynsä jalkopäähän useamman varaviltin. Hän on tuskin saanut painettua päänsä tyynyyn, kun hän tuntee, että häntä tarkkaillaan. Auroran hengitys kiihtyy, mutta hän ei uskalla raottaa silmiään. Lopulta hän ei enää uskalla pitää silmiään kiinni. Vilttipinon päällä keikkuu kummallinen pitkäkoipinen lintu, jolla on mustavalkoinen pää ja kirkkaanpunainen heltta. Pään päällä komeilee kellertävä töyhtö. Aurora tuijottaa lintua vaiti, ja lintu tuijottaa takaisin.  
    "Täällä on kylmä", lintu sanoo, ja viimein Aurora tunnistaa sen. Se on tietenkin etelänkruunukurki ja kotoisin, Auroran tavoin, Afrikasta.  
    Aurora nyökkää. Skotlannissa on yleensä kylmä. Lyhyt kesä on ehkä miellyttävän leuto, mutta mitä iloa siitä on, kun valoisat yöt eivät sovellu tähtitaivaan tarkkailuun.  
     "Tähdet näyttävät vääriltä", kurki jatkaa, ja Aurora nyökkää uudelleen. Hän on asunut Britanniassa pian kaksikymmentä vuotta mutta tuntee yhä samoin.  
    Kurki kallistaa päätään. "Kaipaatko koskaan kotiin, Alfajiri?"  
    Kun Aurora herää, kalpea aamurusko on värjännyt huoneen pehmein sävyin. Puhuva lintu on ollut pelkkää unta.  
    Alfajiri, Aurora toistaa mielessään päättäen unohtaa koko jutun.

***

Seuraavana yönä Aurora uneksii taas.  
    On yö, mutta silti lämmin. Hän seisoo keskellä väkijoukkoa, joka tanssii rytmikkään rummutuksen tahdissa. Hän tunnistaa edessään kohoavan valtavan rakennuksen kapeat ikkuna-aukot ja tumman taivaanrannan vuorimaiseman. Mutta ennen kaikkea hän tunnistaa Linnunradan, joka halkoo taivasta kirkkaana kuin tuhansin lyhdyin valaistu polku. Pohjantähteä ei näy, mutta sen sijaan Aurora löytää Canopuksen, Alfa Kentaurin, Mimosan ja monta muuta rakasta ystävää, joita ei ole uskonut tapaavansa enää koskaan. Kuunsirppi lepää selällään: on kuin yötaivas virnistäisi. Aurora virnistää takaisin. Hän on Ugandassa, Uagadoun taikakoulun sisäpihalla.  
    Rummutus tempaa Auroran mukaansa, ja hän huomaa tanssivansa. Katsellessaan väkijoukkoa tarkemmin hän näkee sakaaleita, seeproja, sivettikissoja, elefantteja ja jopa pienen gerbiilin. Paikalla ei näy ainuttakaan ihmistä, sillä kaikki oppilaat ja opettajat ovat juhlan kunniaksi ottaneet animaagihahmon. Aurora jähmettyy, ja häpeän kyyneleet sumentavat hänen silmänsä, kun hän katsoo ihmiskäsiään. Hän ei ole koskaan pystynyt muuttamaan muotoaan.  
    "Kuka sinä olet?" joku kysyy, ja Aurora huomaa katsovansa taas etelänkruunukurjen tutkiviin silmiin.  
    Aurora pyyhkii silmäkulmansa. "Nimeni on Alfajiri."  
    Samassa Alfajiri näkee vilauksen tutunnäköisestä antiloopista, joka katoaa tanssivien hahmojen sekaan.  
    "Nyota!" hän huutaa kiiruhtaessaan antiloopin perään. "Nyota!"  
    Mitä oikein kuvittelet tekeväsi, hän kysyy itseltään. Et saa etsiä häntä. Et saa kutsua häntä. Et saa löytää häntä! Mutta jalat eivät tottele. Alfajiri seisoo nyt luokkahuoneessa, jossa siro kobiantilooppinaaras katselee ulos ikkunasta aivan kuin odottaen jotakuta.  
Käänny takaisin, Alfajiri käskee itseään. Herää, Aurora! Herää, ennen kuin hän kääntyy ja huomaa sinut!  
    Huulet pettävät hänet.  
    "Nyota", hän kuiskaa tuskin kuuluvasti.  
    Antilooppi kääntää salamannopeasti päänsä, ja Aurora havahtuu omaan kiljahdukseensa.

***

Oppitunti on päättynyt, mutta Hermione tuijottaa yhä tiiviisti tähtikarttaa. Tuulenpuuska viskaa tähtitorniin yksinäisen vaahteranlehden, joka kieppuu villisti ja päätyy lopulta Auroran jalkojen juureen.  
    Hermione nostaa katseensa. "Syksy on niin tunnelmallista aikaa."  
    Aurora tuijottaa räikeänpunaista vaahteranlehteä, joka on kuin puun äänetön kauhunhuuto. Hän inhoaa syksyä. Jokainen päivä on edeltäjäänsä kylmempi ja pimeämpi. Pitkät yöt saattavat sopia taivaan tarkkailuun, mutta tähtitornissa on hyytävää, eikä edes kuuma kylpy saa Auroran vilunväristyksiä laantumaan. Aamut ovat niin hämäriä, ettei hänen tee mieli nousta lainkaan.  
    Aurora seuraa kärsimättömänä Hermionen yrityksiä taitella tähtikarttaa, jonka tuuli tahtoisi siepata tytön käsistä. Viimein Hermione heilauttaa laukun olalleen ja hymyilee. "Hyvää yötä, professori."  
    "Hyvää yötä", Aurora vastaa mutta ei hymyile. Hän ei ole rohjennut nukkua kunnolla moneen yöhön.  
    Aurora istuu myöhään yöhön lukemassa kirjaa pelkän kynttilän valossa. Veto saa liekin lepattamaan, ja nainen kietoutuu tiukemmin vilttiin. Väsyneet silmät hyppivät sanasta toiseen ja takaisin, mutta tärkeintä on, ettei hän nukahda niin pitkäksi aikaa, että ehtisi uneksia. Hän ei ole uskaltanut kertoa unistaan kenellekään, ei edes rehtori Dumbledorelle. Pohjoisen velhot ja noidat eivät ymmärtäneet, kuinka vaarallisia unet voivat olla.  
    Auroran silmät ovat painuneet kiinni. Kirja kirpoaa hervottomista sormista, ja äkkiä Alfajiri seisoo keskellä savannia. Aurinko paistaa niin korkealta, ettei hän ole nähdä omaa varjoaan. Tuuli kahisuttaa akaasioiden välissä huojuvaa heinikkoa, jonka uumenista kaksi keltaista silmää tuijottaa häntä herkeämättä.  
     Vaistoten vaaran Alfajiri ottaa jalat alleen. Heinät kahahtavat. Alfajiri huohottaa. Hänen jalkansa ovat hitaat ja kömpelöt, ja takaa-ajaja saavuttaa hänet hetkellä millä hyvänsä.  
    Alfajiri keskittyy kaikin voimin olemaan nopeampi, ketterämpi, vaarallisempi, ja äkkiä hän jättää uupuneen ihmishahmonsa. Tomu pöllähtää ja heinikko vilisee silmissä, kun musta pantteri kirmaa pitkin keskipäivän savannia. Vilkaistessaan taakseen pantteri näkee kaukaisuudessa leopardin, joka ei ole vielä luopunut leikistä. Mutta pantteri on juossut kyllikseen: se tietää, että tätä saalistajaa se ei voi paeta loputtomiin.  
    Alfajiri pysähtyy ja huomaa surukseen olevansa taas ihminen. Leopardi lähestyy, loikkaa ja kaataa hänet maahan.  
     "Riittää jo, Nyota."  
     Alfajirin päällä ei makaa enää iso kissaeläin vaan hoikka nuori nainen, jonka hipiä on yhtä tumma kuin hänen omansa. Yönmustat, säkkärät hiukset kehystävät Nyotan veistoksellisia kasvoja, ja kun hän hymyilee, hampaat hohtavat kuin helmet. Nyota painaa pehmoiset huulensa Alfajirin huulille.  
    Kun Aurora säpsähtää hereille, kynttilä palaa yhä. Hän on torkahtanut vain hetkeksi, mutta on yltä päältä hiessä. Hän tuntee jotain kädessään, avaa nyrkkinsä ja kavahtaa pystyyn.  
    Kurjen sulka leijailee hitaasti lattialle.

***

Aurora tuijottaa sulkaa ja hänen sydämensä takoo hurjasti, kenties pelosta, kenties himosta, luultavasti molemmista. Muistaessaan Nyotan maun huulillaan hän tuntee sykähdyksen vatsanpohjassaan ja kosteuden jalkojensa välissä.  
    Yötä on yhä jäljellä, mutta Aurora ei saa nukahtaa uudelleen. Hän kietoo viitan ylleen ja kipuaa tähtitorniin selvittämään päänsä. Kylmä ulkoilma karkottaa väsymyksen. Aurora katselee höyryävää hengitystään ja nostaa sitten katseensa taivaalle. Tuijottassaan Pohjantähteä kuin näkisi sen ensimmäistä kertaa hän tajuaa, ettei ole yksin. Hän kääntyy hitaasti ja ymmärtää pahimman tapahtuneen.  
    Tämä ei ole unta: tähtitornissa seisoo ilmielävä etelänkruunukurki.  
    Viha Auroran sisällä läikkyy yli. Hän vetää esiin taikasauvansa ja räiskäyttää loitsun suoraan kohti kurkea. Lintu avaa siipensä ja ehtii kadota juuri ennen kuin loitsu osuu. Mutta kun Aurora käännähtää ympäri, hänen edessään seisoo antilooppi. Eläin on lumoavan kaunis, mutta Aurora ei tunne sääliä. Hän tähtää uudelleen eikä enää ylläty, kun antilooppikin katoaa. Aurora alkaa kyllästyä tähän leikkiin. Hän kääntyy taas ja kohtaa tällä kertaa leopardin, jonka häntä vispaa ärtyneesti.  
    "Riittää jo, Nyota", Aurora puuskahtaa.  
    Leopardin muoto vääristyy, ja eläin muuntuu Auroran silmien edessä ihmishahmoksi. Nainen ei kenties ole enää nuori tai hoikka, mutta edelleen kaunein, jonka Aurora on koskaan nähnyt. Nyotan hiukset on kesytetty pienille päänmyötäisille leteille, ja hän on pukeutunut sahalaitakuvioin koristeltuun kaapuun, jonka laskoksia viima tanssittaa naisen ympärillä. Hän luo viiston katseen sauvaan, jota Aurora yhä puristaa kädessään.  
    "Kuinka kehtaat?" Aurora sanoo kiivaasti. "Kuinka kehtaat taivaltaa minun unellani?"  
    Oikeastaan hän on vaikuttunut. Nyota on juuri siirtynyt Afrikasta Skotlantiin pelkän unen voimalla. Hänen kyvykkyytensä on aina ollut samaan aikaan sekä uhkaavaa että vastustamatonta.  
    Nyota hymähtää. "Sodassa ja rakkaudessa kaikki on sallittua."  
    Nyotan ääni on tummempi kuin Aurora muistaa, ja paksu korostus särähtää korvaan.  
    "Oliko tuo sodanjulistus?"  
    "Alfajiri", Nyota sanoo. Hänen katseensa tuntuu nyt hyväilevän Auroraa kiireestä kantapäähän, ja jokin Auroran vatsanpohjassa sykähtää uudelleen. "Sinä olit se, joka kutsui minua. Minä vastasin."  
    "Nimeni on Aurora."  
    "Aurora?" Nyota toistaa ja purskahtaa nauruun. Hänen hampaansa ovat yhä helmenvalkeat. "Voit kääntää nimesi latinaksi, puhua fiinillä aksentilla, viuhtoa jollain naurettavalla kepukalla ja yrittää kaikin tavoin olla niin maan riivatun eurooppalainen, mutta totuus on, ettet kuulu tänne."  
    Aurora nipistää huulensa yhteen. Nyota on aina kuvitellut tietävänsä muiden asiat paremmin kuin nämä itse.  
    "Minulla on ehdotus, Alfajiri", Nyota sanoo. "Minusta on äskettäin tullut Uagadoun taikakoulun rehtori."  
    Auroran suupieli nytkähtää tahattomasti. Toisin kuin hän itse, Nyota on aikoinaan ollut rehtorin puhuttelussa lukuisia kertoja. Entinen kauhukakara on viimein päässyt istumaan pöydän toiselle puolelle. "Onneksi olkoon."  
    "Ja minulla on tähtitieteen opettajan pesti avoinna."  
    Pelkkä ajatus Afrikan auringosta lämmittää Auroraa, ja hän näkee edessään Ugandan vuoret ja savannit. Muistaessaan entisen koulunsa huolettoman hälinän hän palaa halusta kertoa oppilaille päiväntasaajan yötaivaasta, siitä, jota hän rakastaa.  
    Mutta se on mahdotonta. "En voi koskaan opettaa Uagadoussa."  
    "Tietenkin voit. Mikset voisi?" Nyota kysyy. Hänelle mikään ei ole koskaan ollut mahdotonta.  
    "Miksi palkkaisit opettajan, joka ei... joka on sidottu ihmisen muotoon?" Äkkiä Auroran silmiä kirvelee. Tylypahkassa opettajan ei odoteta olevan animaagi, mutta Uagadoussa tilanne on toinen. Osa oppilaista osaa muuttaa muotoaan jo kouluun tullessaan, ja kaikilla opettajilla on useampi animaagihahmo. "Ihmiset alkaisivat puhua... kaikenlaista."  
    Nyota virnistää ja astuu askeleen lähemmäksi. "Sitten meidän pitäisi antaa heille jotain syytä puhua."  
Aurora kohottaa taikasauvansa uudelleen. Ele saa Nyotan taas varuilleen, ja hyvästä syystä. Vaikka Aurora on saanut sauvansa vasta aikuisena, hän osaa tehdä sillä kaikenlaista.  
    "Sinä jätit minut", Aurora syyttää. "Sinä jätit minut... sen miehen takia!"  
    Aurora ei enää muista Nyotan aviomiehen nimeä. Kaikesta on niin kauan, pian kaksikymmentä vuotta.  
    Nyota pudistaa päätään. "En koskaan jättäisi sinua yhdenkään miehen, tai naisen, takia."  
    "Mutta…"  
    "Jätin sinut lasteni takia."  
    Auroran suu avautuu vastalauseeseen, sillä heidän erotessaan Nyota oli lapseton. Mutta sitten hän luulee ymmärtävänsä. "Saitko lapsesi?"  
    "Neljä", Nyota sanoo äänessään ylpeyttä. "Mies taas... Otti ja häipyi."  
    Nyota ottaa uuden askeleen ja tarttuu Auroran sauvakäteen. Ote on lämmin ja varma, ja Aurora sallii Nyotan laskea kätensä.  
    "Olen uneksinut sinusta joka ikinen yö, Alfajiri", Nyota sanoo. "Olen odottanut, että kuulisin taas kutsusi."  
    Aurora ei kykene enää pidättämään kyyneleitään.  
    "On liian myöhäistä", hän kuiskaa nielaisten. "Mikset tullut aiemmin?"  
    "En löytänyt sinua! Usko huviksesi, että etsin Afrikan joka kolkasta. Kävin jopa Castelobruxossa. Miten olisin voinut arvata, että vaihdat nimesi ja muutat tänne Pohjoisnavalle?"  
    Aurora tyrskähtää kyyneleidensä läpi.  
    Nyota pyyhkäisee kyyneleen Auroran poskelta. "Anna minun viedä sinut kotiin."  
    Tuuli on tyyntynyt. Aurora katsoo Nyotan hymyileviä kasvoja, joiden uurteet kertovat eletystä elämästä: hyvistä muistoista ja toteutuneista toiveista. Punertava taivaanranta enteilee aamua. Vaikka pohjoisen aurinko on kalpea eikä koskaan paista kuten Afrikassa, on Auroran tyydyttävä siihen.  
    Joitain tähtiä hän voi katsella enää unissaan.


End file.
